


Happy First day of Halloween

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy halloween, M/M, Werecat!Yuri, Witch!Yuuri, werewolf!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a witch and owns a little shop in a town of supernatural people. He gets an unexpected visitor on the first of October.





	Happy First day of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I wrote for Halloween. I'm considering continuing it. I have a year to decide. :)

Halloween 1st. Better known to the rest of the world as October 1st, but really, let’s be real here, it was the first of Halloween, and everyone knew it. Especially those that lived in Mystic Village.

Mystic Village was one of many hidden realms that co-existed with the humans, but just outside the human eye. It’s where the unusual, the different, and the non-humans lived.

Which included, but was not limited too, one Katsuki Yuuri, and his family. The Katsuki’s Yu-topia were well known as one of the largest coven retreats in Japan. Both Toshiya and Hiroko coming from long lines of witches, so it was of no surprise that their own children would grow up to be so powerful.

Mari, though deadly in her own right, preferred to stay home with her parents to help run the coven. She helped with local and foreign guests as they came and went from the retreat. Some human, some not. She wasn’t a huge fan of the quad footed guests, but as long as they didn’t rip any of the furniture to shreds, she tolerated it.

Yuuri on the other hand, own and operated his own shop in town. A little place where one could buy a potion, get some needed herbs (most grown in his private gardens), or perhaps a spell or two or find a charmed trinket. It’s wasn’t huge by any means, but he liked it that way. Small and cozy. Just like him.

Although it was a four-story, slightly lopsided building, it was skinny. Yuuri’s store was on the base floor and second floors. His office and apartment on the rest. Yuuri loved the place as it was filled floor to ceiling with the books he had found over the years. The many loved plants in pots, while some were stuffed in jars. The many bottles of various sizes, filled with a variety of potions, each labeled in fancy script and topped with decorative stoppers. Each made by his own hand. His pride and joys.

It was a beautiful day when October first rolled around. The sun was out, and the wind brought the promise of a light chill and a change in the leaves. It sent a pleasant chill down Yuuri’s spine and put a smile on his lips. October the first was when the magic in the air picked up and with it the anticipation of the month’s festivities and fun.

Yuuri unlocked and opened hinged windows, pushing each one as far open as his arms would stretch out. After, he leaned on the window sill, and breathed deeply in the fresh air, taking in the scent of change. The scent of life as it reached its perfection in the garden in the back, and on the trees of apples in his front yard. The smell of death of the foliage and of the summer season filled his senses. The magic prickled his skin giving him goosebumps.

“Ahhhh,” he sighed with a smile before he stepped back into his small shop.

He moved with grace through his shop, his eyes wondering over the shelves with the empty bottles for patrons to choose their own if they wanted. His fingers of his left hand flitted across the baskets used to fill with bundled dried and bound herbs, like sage, rosemary, thyme. Whatever people needed for their own potion making, or just to flavor their favorite dishes.

Yuuri adjusted a black velvet pillow that sat in the plush, wingback chair that sat next to the largest bookshelf. A shelf that overflowed with many different size tomes. It was clear that a holding charm kept the thing upright and not toppling over from the weight and size. Yuuri tapped the small tea kettle that sat on a small octagon table nearby. The pot would fill with the customer’s favorite brew on demand, with matching cups and sauces were ready for use. At Yuuri’s touch, the kettle steamed, available for use.

It was Yuuri’s morning ritual. Ready the shop. Making sure one of the few cauldrons was filled with the latest pumpkin spiced juice for those who wanted a sample. Then check on the other on the floor he had filled with chicken bones for spells and pets. *Not for Dogs* the sign above read.

Yuuri summoned his broom and swept out the morning dust out the front door and smiled back at the Jack-o-Lantern that sat near the door and smiled at you as you entered. Its empty eyes would watch people throughout the small shop and alert Yuuri if someone decided if they didn’t feel like paying for the product that may have ‘accidentally’ slipped into their pocket.

A raven had made it’s home in a dried gourde that rested on top of a shelf of odds and ends, and despite Yuuri’s attempts, it now lived with the witch.

Minako, the local kitsune, told him it would be best to leave the bird be. Having been chosen as the raven’s home was said to be a good omen. Since the bird didn’t dirty up the shop, Yuuri left it. Eventually, he named it Poe. Not very original he knew, but it was easy enough to remember, and the bird seemed to respond to it when he called.

“Good morning Poe,” Yuuri said as he walked over to the cauldron of pumpkin juice. Freshly made that morning. “What kind of day do you think we’ll have?” he asked the bird, who only watched him walk around his store, getting things ready, but not answering. Yuuri just gave him a look, shook his head with a smile, and went on about his routine.

It was the sound of something getting knocked over that caught Yuuri’s attention. He turned quickly to see a small orangeish cat with both stripes and spots sitting up on the window sill of the open window. It was unusual looking for a domesticated house cat. Far to exotic.

“Hello? Can I help you?” he asked. The cat looked him up and down, as if evaluating him, then turned his head away like it didn’t care. “Okay,” Yuuri said and turned back to his business. “Let me know if you need anything,” he concluded.

When he was done and felt happy with his shop, Yuuri snapped his fingers, and the closed sign in the window flipped to open. Then he manually unlocked and opened the stores front entrance. He could have just waved his hand to do it, but he enjoyed the feel of the lock sliding out of place, and that first nip in the air when he opened the store. It was always refreshing. .. Except for this time, no sooner did he open the door, he was knocked over by a large white and silver wolf with blue eyes.

“What the…” he said as a smiling hound looked down at him. “Hello?” he asked tentatively.

The wolf jumped back, and in the process changed forms. At first, the man was completely naked, which really took Yuuri for a surprise.

“Hello! I’m Victor Nikiforov, I’m looking for my friend… OH there you are Yuri!” the now, tall, handsome stranger said.

He flipped his silver hair out of his eyes before he waved at the cat that hissed back at him. He looked down again, and his demeanor faltered. With a quick flip of his wrist, clothes appeared, and Victor was wearing a simple shirt and pair of jeans. A massive heart-shaped smile took over his expression, and he reached down to help Yuuri off the floor.

“Yes, here I am,” Yuuri said slightly perplexed. Victor looked at him for a moment confused. He looked at the stranger, then over to the cat that was now climbing over a bookshelf and down into the armchair, then back to Victor. “Are you talking to the cat?”

“Oh yes, that’s Yuri,” Victor said as if it explained everything. “I didn’t catch your name though,” he purred leaning forward into Yuuri’s personal space.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” he said as he pulled back a little.

“As in the Katsuki Yuuri?” Victor asked. “Owner of Be Witchin’” It was the name of the shop. Not very creative, but it worked for Yuuri.

“One in the same,” Yuuri replied. He couldn’t help but notice how Victor kept inching forward. Was it the canine part of the man, seeing as apparently, he was some kind of werewolf, or anthropomorphic, or … No had to be a dog thing.

“Just get your shit already old man,” came a new voice from the back.

Where once was a cat, was now a blond-haired, green-eyed boy sitting in the wingback chair glaring daggers at Victor.

“Oh, right. I guess I forgot,” Victor said with a smile. “I heard you might have some sunscreen for vampires,” Victor said.

Yuuri looked at him for a moment, wondering why he would need such a thing. “Aren’t you a werewolf?” he inquired as he stepped back and over to a bookshelf filled with bottles.

“Well yes, but it’s for a friend,” the werewolf said with a smile. Victor leaned over and rested an elbow on a shelf, his head on his hand as he gazed down at the witch.

Yuuri looked at him, and it was then he noticed the two small puncture wounds in the crook of the stranger’s neck. “Friend huh?” he said slightly disappointed. “You should tell your friend to leave less obvious hickeys then,” he added before he pulled a black bottle off the shelf. “This has an SPF of 1000, it’ll keep them from burning up in the sun.” He handed over the bottle and then walked over to the counter. “Was there anything else?”

The werewolf placed a hand over the wound on his neck, and his face went pale, while shock replaced his smile. A snickering could be heard from the corner.

“It’s not what you think,” Victor blurted. “My friend Christophe, he’s a vampire, gets a little hungry and…” but before he could finish, he felt a sharp pain in his back.

“Stop whining you old fool. Let’s just pay for it and get out, I’m hungry,” the other Yuri had made it up to the front of the shop, and was glaring at his companion. How a werecat and werewolf got along, or kinda got along in this case, was beyond Yuuri.

“It’s alright,” Yuuri said with a small smile. He rang up the werewolf and bagged the small bottle. “How long do you and your friends plan on being in town?” he asked curiously.

“Oh, we plan on being here all month! We heard Mystic village has the best festivals,” Victor said, while the werecat just rolled his eyes. He too was wearing a t-shirt, with a tiger on it, and some black ripped jeans.

“What kind of cat are you? I don’t recognize the domestic,” Yuuri asked the boy.

“I’m not a fucking domestic cat! I’m a Bengal!” he hissed.

“Actually Yuri, you’re a domestic Bengal. A Bengal tiger is much larger and doesn’t have spots,” Victor argued which only earned him a hiss from the blond.

“Well, I look forward to seeing you again then,” Yuuri said.

For a moment they all just stood there not speaking, until the smaller Yuri growled and yanked the shirt off his older friend. Once they were out the door, the blond changed back into his cat form and ran off, while Victor waved and smiled.

Yuuri waved back and kept watching, but it was the call of the raven that spooked him to turn away. Once he looked back, both of them were gone.“Happy Halloween first,” he whispered to himself and then went into the back to work on some potions for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. Please let me know if you would be interested in a second chapter.
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
